


Complicated

by levitatethis



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: firstclass100, Drabble, Gen, M/M, POV Third Person, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Charles' relationship is a topic of conversation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Written for firstclass100  
> Prompt: Challenge 11 - History

 

“They were very good friends once.”

“I still don’t believe it.”

“Yep. Thick as thieves.”

“Really?...but now they’re—,”

“Complicated.”

“What happened?”

“An ideological disagreement.”

“Is that what the Professor calls it?”

“When he says anything at all.”

“Why doesn’t the Professor just mindbend Magneto or something?”

“I told you, it’s complicated.”

“Is that why Magneto and his followers haven’t hurt him?”

“Interesting, right?”

“So they were close friends—no more. But they’re not exactly enemies? So they’re?...”

“Something that can’t be defined no matter how hard you try to make sense of it. They’re different. They’re—,”

“Complicated.”

“Exactly.”

 

 

 


End file.
